


The Girl Who Lost Everything

by nival_kenival



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Bittersweet, F/M, Spoilers for Season 8, all other characters are just mentioned, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: “Maybe I am being a little selfish; I do not want to lose them,” she thought as she turned to look at her friends, her family one last time.





	The Girl Who Lost Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my one and only fic for this fandom, cause season 8 kinda wrecked me, so have this piece of suffering.
> 
> beta'd by notawerewolf42

It was groundbreaking, the knowledge of what she was about to do, of why she was about to do it; but Allura steeled herself. She was strong, and she knew that this was the only thing she could do to save everyone, and everything she cared about.

 

Her mind wanders to the things she would leave behind, her friends, her family, and how they will react, how it would affect them.

 

Her friends the mice, would be lonely. They would have Coran, but he couldn’t communicate with them to the same extent she could, and she would miss their antics.

 

Speaking of Coran, he would be devastated, the man who had helped her ever since they had woken up, who had been her only source of Altean culture and kinship for years until they had found Romelle. He had cherished her in ways she had feared no one would, after the annihilation of their home world.

 

On the thought of cherishing, her mind turns towards the paladins, new and old. 

 

Shiro, she’d miss his dedication to his cause and his advice, that he was always willing to provide whenever she needed it, and his firm shoulders on which he would hold up the weight of the universe on.

 

Hunk, with his humour and love of cooking, and his charming presence. His ability to find the light in the darkest situations, that is what she will miss the most about him.

 

Pidge with their cunning and intelligence, always able to wheedle themself out of the troublesome situations they find themself in. She’d miss their antics and sense of adventure.

 

Keith, her brave leader. His blunt charm and courage to do what he believes is right, his ability to accomplish anything he sets his mind to is astounding; she’s going to miss his stability.

 

And finally Lance, the man who has made her heart soar in ways she had feared she would never be able to feel again after Lotor. His wit and foolish actions endeared him to her so strongly that she went and fell for him. She would miss him the most, miss all of the could-have-beens, all of the adventures that they have never been on, and that was probably the worst part. The part where she knew, deep down, that it would have worked out.

 

She locked eyes with Honerva, and smiled tightly, knowing that she could have turned into her if she had kept down the path she was one. That she too, could have lost everything due to her selfishness and inability to see the bigger picture.

 

“Oh well,” she thought as they combined their focus into changing the universe back to what it was, full of love and life.

 

“Maybe I am being a little selfish; I do not want to lose them,” she thought as she turned to look at her friends, her family one last time, before it all faded to white.


End file.
